Episode Fourteen Alpha
This is the fifth episode of season two, and the fourteenth episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Thirteen Next Episode: Episode Fifteen Plot Klara comes downstairs and sees Carolina sitting alone, they talk about how everyone is paired up, Austin and Ethan, James and Victor, and now her and Chase. Nicco sits outside and Kevin asks her on a date. She says sure they can that night. Just then Tandy and Tyrone pull up, and walk into the mansion, Nicco and Kevin follow them in and join them, and Carolina and Klara in the kitchen. Tandy and Tyrone say hi, but of course, they are their for a reason. In the main room, Nicco, Kevin, Carolina, Klara, James, Victor, Austin and Ethan all sit, Tandy and Tyrone tell them about The Fear Lords, and one of them is responsible for making their powers to strong, in their first meeting they fought and almost killed themselves but somehow survived and were stronger then ever, they found it it was because of a warlock named D'Spayre who planned to use them in the future as part of an Evil Plan, they are a group of badies that were defeated years ago but have come back to use Tandy and Tyrone for their plans. The team decides to launch an attack. D'Spayre, StrawMan and Dweller meet up and say once they have Tandy and Tyrone under their control they will be unstoppable. A little crow tells Strawman of the Runaways being involved and he frowns and turns to the others. At the Fear Lords hideout, Tandy, Tyrone, Nicco, Carolina, Ethan, Austin, Victor, James, Klara and Kevin all attack but they walk into a trap. A set of magical force fields surrounds Tyrone, Carolina, Ethan and Victor, but Nicco teleports Tandy, Austin, James and Klara away. D'Spayre, StrawMan and Dweller come out and attack. Tyrone faces D'Spayre, who uses magic to kill Tyrone with his own darkness. Strawman faces Victor and Ethan but Victor sets him on fire, and Carolina telekenitically throws Dweller into D'Spayre, they then teleport away. Carolina, Victor and Ethan run away too. Tandy is sad to find out about her brother, and Nicco says this is war. But D'Spayre is to strong, and a portal spell might not work on him. They then decide to use a combo of powers, and tells Ethan, Victor, Kevin and Carolina to take down Dweller, and Nicco, Tandy, James, Klara and Austin take down the warlock. Nicco teleports them away. The team attacks again, this time swiftly, Ethan and Kevin tackle Dweller as Carolina uses Telekinesis to pin him down, Victor the shoots him with his vampire gun, he dies. Nicco uses magic to create an ice ball he levitates in the air, Tandy add light dagger to the ball, Austin adds fire to the ball and Nicco throws it, at the same time Klara throws hard seeds and James uses sonic boom and it all hits D'Spayre at the same time, he explodes! That night, Tandy cries, and Carolina hugs her. Chase and Old Lace return and meet up with Ethan, Austin and Klara and they fill him in. Victor tells James he doesn't wanna do this anymore, just be together. Nicco and Kevin go on their date, and kiss. Starring Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Ethan Edwards Austin Garde Kevin Cole Klara Prast Chase Stein Victor Mancha Tandy Bowen Tyrone Johnson D'Spayre StrawMan Dweller Category:Season Two Runaways Category:Episodes